1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the formation of self-aligned structures in integrated circuit devices and more particularly to generating a lateral mask followed by lateral etching, deposition, diffusion or epitaxy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spacers are broadly used in the conventional formation of integrated circuit devices. The spacers are self-aligned structures generated laterally adjacent to an existing structure. The spacers can be used as a mask for vertical processing (e.g., as etch masks or implant masks).
However, conventional processing is limited to the formation of vertical features/structures self-aligned with the spacers. This limits the designers ability to form structures laterally. The invention overcomes this problem as discussed below.